Bajo el Eclipse
by Fcda
Summary: Ritsu celebra su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños durante la gira norteamericana de Houkago Tea Time, lo que le permitió ver aquel fenómeno celeste


La vida de un músico exitoso no es como la pintan. Ensayos constantes, grabaciones, conciertos, giras, interacciones con los fans y un montón de cosas más terminan haciendo que tus días parezcan interminables, especialmente cuando eres baterista, ya que a todo lo anterior se le suma el trabajo físico que realizas al tocar. Ese es mi caso y es lo que debo afrontar al hacer una de las dos cosas que más amo hacer en la vida: tocar la batería. La otra es molestar a Mio, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Una de las grandes ventajas de llegar al éxito es, sin duda, poder conocer el mundo. Viajar más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden divisar, conocer lugares que siempre quisiste visitar y otros que ni siquiera sabías que existían. Todo esto es bastante gratificante, más aún cuando lo haces junto a tus amigas y la persona que amas.

Una de las anécdotas que más recordaré ocurrió en mi cumpleaños 26. Estábamos en nuestra primera gira por los Estados Unidos, algo de por sí memorable, así que aprovechábamos nuestro tiempo libre para andar de turistas. Aquel día lo teníamos libre, luego de un gran concierto en Las Vegas, así que decidimos ir a conocer algo de la vida diurna del estado de Nevada, fuera de los casinos de la ciudad.

Cerca del mediodía, mientras Yui y yo jugábamos en el desierto a ser cazadoras de tesoros (sí, supermaduras nosotras), el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, aunque no había ninguna nube. Nuestra imaginación creó un monstruo que estaba devorando al sol y decidimos salvarlo, pero Mio intervino, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad de la violenta forma en la que acostumbra hacerlo.

—Es solo un eclipse —dijo tras golpearme—. Y es peligroso ver directamente al sol.

—Ya lo sé, Mio. No tienes por qué ser tan violenta, y menos en mi cumpleaños.

—Pues deja de actuar como si tuvieras 20 años menos, ya no eres una niña.

—¡Sí lo soy! —exclamé con tono aniñado, no sin antes cubrirme la cabeza. Yui y Mugi sonreían al ver esta escena.

Luego de esto, decidimos buscar algún lugar donde la gente se estuviera aglomerando, hallándolo a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos. Ahí adquirimos los lentes para poder apreciar el eclipse sin correr el riesgo de dañar nuestros ojos. Sin duda, un espectáculo así es algo que debes ver, al menos, una vez en la vida. No soy fanática de la astronomía, por lo que no estoy pendiente de cada vez que ocurre, pero admito que fue hermoso verlo.

—Si tuviera una cámara profesional, le tomaría una foto —comentó Mio en el momento en que la Luna ocultó completamente al sol.

—Sí, y usarla como portada de alguno de nuestros discos. —Si bien, dije eso en son de broma, ella pareció tomarlo en serio.

—No es mala idea… Eclipse de amor o algo por el estilo.

—Ya existe una canción llamada Total Eclipse of Love, Mio. Además, pensé que ya habías superado tu época romanticona.

—Para nada, menos siendo una mujer enamorada.

—Me pregunto quién será la persona afortunada —comenté de forma burlona.

—Tú conoces muy bien a esa persona —respondió ella—. La ves todos los días cuando te peinas. —Sonreí. Ver que Mio siguió mi juego me hizo muy feliz.

—¿Sabes? Creo que voy a buscar cuándo se verá uno en Japón. Quiero repetir esta experiencia.

—También yo. Ver un eclipse es maravilloso, aún más al lado de la persona que amas. —Mio tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras hablaba.

—Es una pena que no podamos ver el final del eclipse.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ritsu?

—Por esto. —Dicho eso, acerqué mi rostro al de ella y uní mis labios a los suyos. Ella se sorprendió ante mi inesperado acto, pero pronto me correspondió. Nuestros labios y lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronía. Ninguna de las dos quería que finalizara, pero la necesidad de oxígeno en nuestros cuerpos nos hizo detenernos.

—¿Esto también te gustaría repetirlo? —preguntó con un falso enojo.

—Solo si tú lo permites, mi reina peligrosa —respondí. Ella sonrió

Siempre atesoraré ese momento, fue realmente mágico. No lo digo solo por el eclipse en sí, sino porque fue uno de los momentos más bellos que pasé al lado de mi amada Mio.


End file.
